ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mi gigantesco viaje de campamento
parcela Hay un viaje de campamento anual cada año para la familia Benny, algunos de los familiares de la familia pueden ser raro o extraño. Pero una cosa se sabe con certeza en la cabeza de Cassie: Hay un Alien ... en el bosque. historia Anna y Cassie estaba lamiendo sus conos de helado mientras se inclina sobre el camión, el tío Stallion está hablando con los otros familiares sobre el viaje de camping. Cassie conocido a alguien de alguna manera en su sueño conexión con el futuro que tenía un reloj como el de ella y el miedo a los villanos Miedo-o-meter. Anna: ¿Cuál era el nombre que pronunció cuando se despierta? Cassie: Ahmad ... * suspiro * Me gustaría que realmente existió en la realidad en lugar del futuro. Anna: * parpadea los ojos * He-hhh - que existe en el futuro? Cassie: Si, él me lo dijo antes de despertarme de este chico Tennyson. A continuación, un chico con el pelo negro y pecas marrones pierde el equilibrio en las sacia rollar, tiene los ojos azules y una media luna lunar sobre la ceja izquierda. Lleva una sudadera azul y pantalón negro. Este muchacho es el archienemigo relativo a Cassie. Cassie: Stewart. * Aprieta su cono ** lleva a su amigo a un lado * cuidado. Stewart: * golpea el Owwwy * camión! Themesong ~ Stewart: Hi caso! Cassie: Es Cassie, libro vacío. * Da a los ojos estrechos mirarlo * Stewart: Oh caramba, me tienes un libro en blanco para mí escribir en? Porque me gustaría empezar a garabatear mis propios cuentos sobre los recientes avistamientos de los cuatro deportes enojado armados en busca de súper héroe y el lagarto alienígena que va mucho más rápido que el avestruz que venció el coyote todo el tiempo y .. Anna: * susurra * Cassie es que alguna vez va a conseguir una sutileza y escribir sus diatribas hacia abajo como manada de hormigas? Cassie: * susurra de nuevo a Anna * Habló sin parar durante tres horas en un parque de diversiones del año pasado. * Tic en los ojos * Nadie es más rápido que Speedgate. Stewart: * bostezo * ¿Alguna vez te aburres? Anna: Si, pero --- Stewart: lo hago y es tan boooorrrring por aquí navego la corriente de las teorías y buzzling - * susurra Cassie: Buzzling no es una palabra 'a Anna * charlas sobre rumores lugares frecuentados a extranjeros lugares infestados, como mi abuelo. Las chicas a pie lamiendo sus conos de helado, pero Stewart les siguieron. End Scene --- Tío Stallion es hablar con los padres Stewarts Lindy y Scotts, por lo que resulta que tienes un perro perdiguero de oro en el interior del edificio de la cabina con ellos. Lindy tiene el pelo negro. Scotts tiene pelo rojo rubio con las gafas de lectura en la parte superior la misma. Semental: Entonces, ¿dónde está todo el mundo acampando esta vez? Scotts: Darthly * Hallows se le dio un codazo a su esposa * Quiero decir Kindrey Groove. Semental: * levanta las cejas * ¿No vamos allí antes de que todos los niños han nacido y le juró nunca volver allí de nuevo? Lindy: Hemos cambiado nuestra mente, nuestro pequeño Stewart está interesado en esas criaturas extraterrestres. * Da una mirada a su marido Scotts * Stewart no deja de hablar de ellos. Su Golden Retriever, Max, ladró ante el comentario de Lindy como si estaba de acuerdo con ella. Harvey: Stallion, ¿por qué has traído algún otro chico? * Viene encima de la pila de bolsas de camping * Semental: Los padres de Anna se fue de vacaciones con los padres de Cassie, a un lugar llamado ... Haloue Balou Chinalou Karaio???? * Rascándose la cabeza * Anna: * entra en la habitación con Cassie * Holaueyah, ahí es donde ellos fueron. * Todo el mundo la mira ** Anna se encoge de hombros * Es un lugar real en Hawai. Ir Boogle ella. * Lanza su cono de helado vacío en un bote de basura después de Cassie hizo lo mismo * Cassie: por sus siglas en 'palabras adultas, nuestros padres necesitan tiempo fuera de nosotros. Stewart: Papá, ¿sabías que hay acerca de una bestia un hombre lobo llamado rumorea de nuevo en el lugar icantrememberitsname y los campistas que vinieron aquí han huido de los campamentos después de más de una semana de estar allí proclamó haber visto algo en el dar - Scotts: Me dijiste en el auto. * Frota * templos Lindy: Stewart, ¿puede pasear a su perro? Stewart: ¡Claro! * Toma la correa de su madre * Hiya Max, ¿quieres un poco de perro trata del coche? * Mientras camina por la puerta Max, su perro le da la apariencia de mendicidad Anna * Tengo un montón de golosinas en el asiento trasero del coche en el que no había estado durante todo el viaje ... Lindy: * suspira * Al igual que su padre. Scotts: De ninguna manera! * Sacude la cabeza * nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca hablar mucho, ni siquiera en un funeral o una .. hmm ... donde ... excepto tú. Cassie: Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Groove Kindred? Harvey & Semental: Sinceramente, nada de nada. Lindy: Acabamos de exagerar. * Una gran sonrisa amplia en su cara * Scotts: Y sólo quiero asustar a los niños! Fin Escena ------------ Cassie: * está tirando de su saco de dormir con ropa de peluche * Tío, ¿puedo ir - * está detrás de su tío Stallion * Semental: No, vamos Ocean hoy Alienless. Cassie: * camina más lentamente * Stewart: * se tira por Max * MaaaaaaaaaAAAAAXXXXXXXX! Deja de correr! Me estoy haciendo mal de velocidad para ponerse a gritar y me gustaría que - * Max sigue funcionando * Oh, la sentencia de Hai, cuál es ese reloj de aspecto atractivo que ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggooooooooooooooooooooottttttt! Cassie: * se le cae el material * Anna: ¿Qué estás haciendo? * Pasos * Este es el Chatterbox ... Cassie: Me voy extranjero Ocean. * Girando el engranaje oscuro palo negro desde el lado izquierdo del reloj * ¿Esta cosa conseguir un ascenso o algo así, porque no se dio cuenta de esto antes. * Mover el interruptor de cosas * Anna: Basta girar la tapa con los dedos. Cassie: Anna, no lo entiendo, estoy totalmente confundido cómo trabajar este * la parte superior sube arriba ** se enciende de color amarillo brillante a * Woah.. ¿Qué hace esto? Anna: Tal vez no debería meterse con - Cassie: * presiona hacia abajo * A los brotes de color amarillo claro, entonces pasa a través de los árboles, casi cegando las dos chicas que están cubriendo sus ojos de la brillante durante unos minutos, la luz volvió directamente a la Omnidewtrix unos minutos más tarde. Cassie Anna y descubrir sus ojos. Beeep! Cassie: Un extranjero Ocean nuevo! Anna: Por favor, use Speedgate, porque es más rápido. Cassie: Hm ... Parece una situación de un extranjero * Mar cierra la carátula del reloj después de seleccionar un extranjero diferente alas negras y azules ** crecer de espaldas ** La boca y la nariz se convierte en negro lentamente conformación en un pato El proyecto de ley ** Omnidewtrix entra en el cuerpo ** Las manos se hacen más grandes y peludos ** los ojos cerrados y la vuelta a un color azul claro * Anna:. * Cubriéndose los ojos * Cassie / Speedgate: camisa * se convierte en parte de la piel ** cuatro dedos azules grandes con cinta pato negro salir de sus zapatos negros ** pantalones azul marino y se convierten en parte de las mezclas exóticas ** pelo en la cabeza redonda ** La Omnidewtrix aparece en la Speedgate * pecho! * Alas extendidas * Anna: Le permite ponerse en marcha! * Levanta * Cassie bolsas Antes de Stewart y el resto llegar! Speedgate: * selecciones a Anna * Quien es el Lagarto, no es un demonio de la velocidad! * A continuación, las hojas rollar su camino hasta el campamento acelerando más allá de todo: Stallion, Harvey, Lindy, Scotts, Stewart, Josie (9 años), y Skint (10 años niño) * Josie: * se asemeja a una versión infantil de Sakara de * Naruto ¿Vi --- Skint: Sí * dorky voz * Usted acaba de ver un extraterrestre fuerza galáctica con los ... * Lleva gafas ovaladas ** asemeja a Harry Potter sin el rayo en la frente ** viste jersey azul y pantalones grises * Josie: Símbolo de cristal Hora! * Agarra la mano juntos * al igual que las criaturas de televisión Superhero! -Cambio de escena- El Camground tiene palos y piedras yacido sobre la zona de basura descuidadamente dejó por todas partes de otros campistas, dando a entender un poco algo había asustado a los campistas anteriores distancia antes de que pudieran limpiar. Hay algunos agujeros de las tiendas fijas en el suelo. Speedgate: * paradas en el camping Anna ** gotas y sus cosas después de llegar * Anna: * ojos parpadea Stewart * Tal vez tiene razón sobre la criatura. Speedgate: Creepy cheque camping, automático. * Mira alrededor del campamento Ewwww * sucia. Esto es tan sucio. Anna: Hola Sherlock, trate de usar la pistola ráfaga o el agua. Speedgate: * usa pistola de agua en Anna * Anna: * ha brazos cruzados * No es sobre mí. * Remojo * El campamento! Speedgate: * bate sus alas duro ** hace que todo el golpe caído objetos en un bote de basura gris oscuro lata ** deja de latir alas después de que el camping es limpio ** aterriza en el suelo ** tiempo de espera en Cassie * Hace poco más de un minuto más tarde, Max corrió hacia el campamento con Stewart hablando con el perro como si no hubiera un mañana mientras se está llevando a cabo la larga correa blanda de color negro con las dos manos, los zapatos tienen palitos que sobresalen por debajo. Stewart: Hola chicas, ¿por qué Anna empapado mojado? * El perro ha dejado Goad *, he estado fuera por un monto no especificado de horas con Max y cómo llegaste a los campamentos tan rápido antes de que llegara ella - Anna: Me roció con agua por - Cassie: Un extranjero, que nos llevó a través de los bosques y - Anna: nos dejó aquí con nuestras cosas, y luego corrió hacia el bosque! Ladra Max en el fondo, él echó a correr con Stewart sosteniendo la correa como si no hubiera un mañana para él y las chicas lo miran como idiotas tener en el bosque por el golden retriever grande siendo más fuerte que él. Cassie: ... Por lo menos, tenemos un descanso de sus diatribas. * Es positivo que haya un * Alien Josie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chicas! Anna: ... No es Jover. Josie: lo que no es, Jover? * Inclina la cabeza * Anna: El mundo no es Jover. Cassie: * suspira * El mundo no se ha acabado. ---- Fin escena ----- Se convierte en la tarde, ¿dónde todo el mundo se había olvidado de Stewart desde que sus padres necesitaban un descanso de todos modos, ya que sabía que si se perdió con Max ... Max de inmediato regresar a las pocas horas de haber Stewart ronquidos mientras sujeta la correa Todo el mundo está sentado en una mesa de picnic que había estado detrás de los arbustos al lado del campamento. Josie: ¿Puede alguien decirme qué es un Jover? Scotts: Jover es un deportista o de un vagón beagle. Lindy: No, no lo es. * Sosteniendo su perrito caliente * Skint: Es un satélite artificial extranjero procedente del espacio y está previsto que se espiando a toda la raza de humanoides los cuales vivían aquí desde la tierra antes de Dias! * La celebración de una patata frita * Harvey: Hijo, una Jover es en realidad un trébol de cuatro hojas se utiliza a veces para 'Over' la palabra por mucha gente que lo escribe mal o decir "sobre la" manera diferente por error. Josie: Hay una Closie en el Dosie. Skint: Tenemos un novato rima, wow. * Toma un vaso de jugo de naranja ** ha comido la patata frita * Semental notado Stewart no está ahí, porque nadie está charlando un muro de palabras como un canon de tiro y él es el único hijo que lo hace. Así Stallion comienza a hablar en palabras codificadas sólo comprensibles por Cassie. (Ella hizo las palabras codificadas) Semental: Cassie Stewart ... ¿Dónde está? * Lo dice con palabras codificadas: Cassie, ¿dónde está el ketchupatter '? Cassie: No lo sé. Semental: Cassiel! * En palabras codificadas: Sí, usted sabe dónde está * Anna: ¿Por qué sigue llamando, Cassiel? * Ha tomado un sorbo de su taza * Cassie: * quedan atrás * Es mi nombre completo, Bennys Cassiel Waterstocking. * Gemidos * Me gusta Cassie mejor. Anna: OOOooohhh como Lassie. Cassie: Tío, está en el bosque con Max persiguiendo algo. * Pone un fulgor de su tío ** En palabras codificadas: Está justo al lado de las toepicks con una pequeña caja después de todo lo que es * Josie: Tengo curiosidad, ¿de dónde sacaste ese reloj? * Los ojos pegados al reloj azul * Cassie: El control remoto del televisor. * Sonriendo * brillantemente - '32 Minutos más tarde-'- Semental: Búsqueda del tesoro! Harvey: ... ¿Cuándo fue que nunca entran en escena? Semental: Desde el día en que naciste. * Toma un paquete de papel de su bolsillo de la chaqueta * Usted imprimió esto. Harvey: How - cuando - Yo no --- ¿Qué? * Stallion le da el paquete * folleto Semental: Cassie, te vas al lado este de la selva con Anna para buscar esto. * Entrega un embalaje individual a Cassie * Cassie: * lee ** dardo ojos a su tío * ¿Significa esto que puedo - * inicia * sonriendo brillantemente Semental: No. Anna: * suspira * Lets go Cassie. Semental: * Manos otros dos paquetes separados para Josie y Lindy * Oeste y Sur para ustedes dos, Harvey, tomamos Norte. Las chicas de caminar en línea recta hacia adelante a la selva, además, tengan la edad suficiente para buscar un cuadro de charla que deja de hablar por lo que hace su trabajo prácticamente fácil de encontrar al chico. Sin embargo, el reloj de Cassie finalmente se vuelve azul con un clic femielar después de una buena distancia del grupo. Cassie: Yay, puedo ir Extranjero Ocean! * Empieza a seleccionar un * Alien Hm ... ¿Cuál debo elegir? Lavathrend, Corefreeze, Brazos Lady, Screwhedge - Anna: * leer el folleto * No utilice ninguna. Cassie: Entiendo tecnología alienígena. Anna: Tengo superpoderes de localización. Cassie: Tengo el Omnidewtrix, para superar eso! * Selecciona un * Nuevo extranjero Este será más rápido. Anna: ¿Quién? Cassie: Ocean Alien! * Cierra la piel reloj ** se vuelve negro y verde ** espalda se curva en la forma de un taijl ** picos pequeños nació de la cabeza ** ** roeund ojos se convierten en movimientos del reloj en el centro *** aletas azules contorno verde crecer a los lados ** formas cara en la forma de un caballito de mar Extranjero ** piernas se * flaco Anna: * que cubre sus ojos de la luz * Seagrade: * piernas se flaco ** *** transformación ojos se vuelven de color amarillo es Seagrade completo *! * Mira hacia abajo a los pies ew *, mis piernas son como palos. * Mira a cuerpo * que me parezco Technie cosita ... y no tengo manos! Anna: * suspira * Cassie, sus aletas son las manos. Seagrade: Al menos Max recibirá nuestro olor, de inmediato. Anna: Los caballitos de mar oler mal cuando está fuera del agua? Eso no tiene sentido. Seagrade: Ikr. Anna:. Geeze lueezle, ¿cuándo te abreviaturas conseguir en esta conversación * facepalm * WOOOOF! Woof! Wooof! Anna & Seagrade: Max! Las chicas corren tan rápido como sus piernas puede llevar y seguir feroz ladrido fuerte de Max a una versión más grande de Seagrade con Stewart hablando continuamente mientras hace preguntas al mismo tiempo. La gran cosa Anna noticedis el extranjero que cubre los lados de su cabeza, donde las orejas se supone que son. Stewart: ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Puedes por favor por favor por favor respóndeme? Porque yo le encantaría obtener una respuesta por parte de un extranjero de espacio exterior asustar a los campistas en la noche con su extraño pequeño círculo de color verde claro que yo no tengo miedo de ... Sea Horse Alien: * agitado ** dispara un chorro de agua a lo * Seagrade: * lo conteracts usando su propio chorro de agua a la oleada de agua ** El agua de riego se envía * el árbol Oye lo que usted es, dejar los campamentos antes de entrar en el olvido! Sea horse Alien: Lo hyrbid. Seagrade: ... ¿Qué has dicho? Sea horse Alien Hybrid. Seagrade: .... ¿QUÉ DICES? Sea horse Alien híbrido! * Envía un rayo láser a * Seagrade Seagrade & Anna: * patos * Anna: Mar, utilice los clavos en la cabeza para hacer algo! Seagrade: * picos de crecer más fuerte y pointey * Oh, picos Posion! * Separa los picos ** tirarlos al extranjero Sea * Sea Horse Alien: * agarra Stewart ** lo utiliza como un escudo * Stewart: oooooh! Eso hace cosquillas! * Se ríe ** cuerpo absorbe el Haha * pinchos! Quiero que me hizo cosquillas agian, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee! * Se deja caer por The Alien Sea Horse * Anna: * * Su atónita familia es extremadamente raro. Seagrade: Es un problema de absorción genética. * Se encoge de hombros * Max: Prende * Desde el Extranjero con Stewart sostiene la correa ** vuelve corriendo a la * camping Sea Horse Alien: * Círculo se estrecha en los dos Absorbenites *. * Envía dos bolas de energía desde su mano * Anna: CASSSIEEE, haz algo! * Brazos * mayales Seagrade: * corre hacia las bolas ** combina ambos puños en un extremo de martillo * Tiempo Extinquisher! * Golpea tanto las bolas ** redirigir las bolas y golpeó el extranjero en lugar * Sea Horse Alien: * se lanza a través del árbol ** golpea a varios de ellos en el proceso * Seagrade: ... Quiero asegurarme Este extranjero no va a volver a asustar a cualquier * campistas va a la dirección en la que hay una gran brecha de * árbol caído de Anna: esperar a que mee! * Va tras ella * - Tres minutos más tarde - Seagrade: él está en el suelo? * El tiempo de espera en Cassie * Anna: No se ve como si estuviera respirando * jadeo * Sea Horse Alien: * gemidos ** empieza a levantarse ** Anna: * comienza a utilizar los caballos de mar extranjera mano para golpear su cabeza * ¿Por qué te bofetadas? ¿Por qué estás golpeando a ti mismo? ¿Por qué estás golpeando a ti mismo? ¿Por qué estás golpeando a ti mismo? Cassie: Hahahahahaha * risas * Semental: Chicas, ¿qué - * nota el extranjero después de su llegada * Stewart tenía razón. Anna: * paradas ecreature bofetadas ª después de que vuelve a caer inconsciente * ¿Alguna marcadores? Cassie: Añadir una cámara para él! * Su reloj es rojo * Esta será la mejor foto para un aviso cómo el viaje de campamento fue. Semental: * Cassie manos una cámara ** Anna manos un marcador * ¿Quiero saber? Anna: * sonrisa * tortuoso No, no a menos que sea a altas horas de la noche * escribe en el pecho del extranjero ** acabados en dos minutos * Tiempo de fotografía.! Stallion no mires. Semental: * tapándose los ojos * No está mirando. Anna & Cassie: Cheeeeeeeeessseee! * Tomar instantáneas * --- Esa noche Sea Horse Alien: * gemidos * Urgh, mi cabeza. * Frotándose la cabeza ** mira a su pecho después de que algo le llamó la vista * Sobre su pecho decía: CHASE ME! Yo soy, el gran ALIEN mal,! en azul brillante. .... Puedes adivinar los animales del bosque persiguió a la criatura y lo envió de embalaje. Trivia Boogle es un juego con la palabra 'Google'. Este tipo de parece el episodio donde Ben and the Gang fue a una boda Alien. Se ha confirmado por el escritor, nunca deja de hablar Stewart excepto cuando está durmiendo. El escritor ha confirmado The Watch recalibrado en una versión mucho más elevado de sí mismo la última vez que se vuelve a unir a la muñeca de Cassie en la película Crossover. Cassie y los padres de Anna se ha confirmado que han ido a Hawwi, dejando Stallion tío como el summerchamp. Cassie reveló lo que la "W" en su nombre representa. Thi es el Absorbenite primera vez se ha mencionado. Categoría:Episodios